Ghosts of the past
by regie27
Summary: Memories from the past unveil an amazing story of love and tragedy that still haunts the present. AmiRyo AmyGreg


**Ghosts of the past  
A Sailor Moon fanfiction by regie27  
Standard Disclaimers apply**

Notes:

1. _Italics_ denotes flashbacks from the Silver Millennium

2. Rated PG-13 due to adult themes and violence due to battle scenes.

3. Follows the themes and storyline exposed in "Second Chances."

**_The Silver Millennium, Kingdom of Mercury_**

_A new glorious dawn tinted with a mixture of turquoise and azure hues was rising on the land of Mercury. The young ambassador stood on the window witnessing the spectacle in observant silence. The dark haired scientist never ceased to be amazed by the unusual coloring of the dawns and dusks of this planet and how they differed from those of his native Earth. The planet's charming landscape had served to ease the separation from his home, but there was a better reason that just nature that made him miss Earth less and less every day that passed by._

_His glance rested over the slender frame that lay peacefully under sky blue sheets. Strands of bluish hair cascaded over the white pillow in disarray. Its tousled state did not dim in the least the beauty of soft features that had caught his attention and captured his heart since he had first laid eyes on her. Her lips were curved in a soft smile, apparently evidencing a pleasant dream. A creamy fair shoulder escaped from the shielding protection of the sheets. His eyes caressed her resting figure, beholding with admiring eyes the graceful curves and soft skin his fingers and kisses had touched just hours before. And yet he still observed her like it was the first time, delighted on the breathtaking beauty of his beloved._

_Amused, he noticed that her arms were reaching out to the empty side of the bed and her body stirred at the sudden realization that something was amiss. Holding the silken sheet to herself, she rose up, her glance scanning the room looking for something. Her blue eyes found his dark ones observing her admiringly. A mischievous smile perched on his face._

_-"You sure are an early bird," she said suppressing a yawn._

_-"I just wanted to admire the dawn."_

_The puzzlement in her expression brought a chuckle from him -"I just wanted to convince myself I wasn't having a dream that would end with the sunrise."_

_-"Silly Rory. The sun is up and I am still here."_

_He looked at the window and realized that indeed the sun was already up. His fears vanished with the bright sunrays that bathed everything in sight._

_-"Yes, you are still here. I can see it clearly now."_

_-"And now that you have made sure I am not a figment of your imagination, wouldn't you care to join me again? I'm getting a bit cold here, you know..." The seductive grin that he knew was seldom seen adorned her face. He felt privileged, for he had seen much of it lately. His heart skipped a beat, amazed of the power she exerted on him with a mere gesture. The sweet voice that beckoned his attention and bended his will was summoning him again and he was more than willing to heed her call._

_Taking her hand with his, he bowed his head as he joined her._

_-"Your wishes are orders to me, my princess."_

_Warm arms that embraced him tightly welcomed him back. As his lips left a warm trail of gentle kisses over her neck, she murmured to his ear, sighting contented:_

_"May we enjoy endless sunrises together, my love."_

* * *

**_Toudai U., Tokyo  
The present_**

Urawa Ryo willed himself to move his feet towards his apartment. It had been quite a long day between classes, having a quick lunch with Ami and a busy afternoon filled with more classes and study group. Although he was a freshman student, he was already very admired by his peers and the study group sessions ended up being more like tutoring. He fidgeted with the key on the doorknob but his mind finally figured out how to fit the key inside the seemingly elusive keyhole. The door swung open and books and laptop ended up sprawled over the kitchen table and his tired body fell unceremoniously over the futon.

-"It should be illegal to have this insane amount of college work. I can feel every single cell in my brain!"

His trail of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by the insistent ringing of his cell phone. Pulling himself up amidst groans and the silent protest of his muscles, he left the soothing softness of the bed and picked up the small black gadget.

-"Hello?" - he slurred.

-"Ryo, you sound exhausted. Are you all right?"

His eyes brightened suddenly and his tiredness seemed to vanish in thin air at the concerned tone of her voice.

-"Ami-chan, I'm okay, just suffering from a temporary energy drain. But don't you worry, I'll be fine for our date tomorrow night."

-"That's why I was calling" Her voice now sounded disappointed "I might not make in time. I have to take Mom to the airport tomorrow because she's leaving for the US. She's going to a course at UCLA for a couple of weeks. "

-"If you don't mind me tagging along, I can go with you and then we can still be on time to catch part of the Expo. I think the worst part of rush hour would be over by then."

-"The thing is I have to stay at Juuban. She has asked me to keep an eye to the apartment, at least once a week until she returns. She can be really picky about leaving the apartment closed and her precious plants unattended and with the new toy parked outside, she's worried something might happen to it. I swear the obsessive care for that thing reeks of midlife crisis." Ami was referring to her mom's brand new silver convertible Lexus, dubbed playfully as 'the toy.' "I really wanted to go to that Tech Expo but instead I'll be bummed house-sitting on a Friday night."

-"Well" his voice quivered and he coughed slightly, trying to get the words out. -"If you don't mind the company, I could help you house-sit...I mean, I know it can get dull being it that big place all by yourself and with me around there will be no reason for you to be bored."

_Ugh, that did not sound right_, he realized. He could picture very well the shade of scarlet her cheeks would acquire on the other side of the line. A moment of silence ensued.

-"It was only a silly suggestion. You can also get Mako-chan to keep you company. I don't think she'll mind..."

-"Ryo, I'll be glad to have your company. We can still make it to the Expo on Saturday." Her voice sounded painfully shy but resolved. His eyes opened wide in reply, a big smile forming in his face.

-"Yeah, just tell me when you ladies want me to pick you up. My car might not be as elegant as your mom's Lexus but it does the job."

-"I'll meet you at your place right after class and from there we go to Juuban to pick Mom up. She'll be glad to see you again."

-"Got it."

-"And Ryo, thank you. I really appreciate your offer. That place gets awfully lonely and big sometimes and it might sound silly, but I have gotten used to the hustle and bustle of campus life. Besides, long nights alone at Mom's place bring back a lot of the old me I rather leave behind."

Ryo perceived the pained undertone on her words. On many of those nights, Dr. Mizuno was pulling the night shift while Ami spent them alone. Many of those Ryo had kept her company through long conversations by phone in between homework or cram school study, whenever she wasn't fighting evildoers of course. He knew it must have been hard to return to an empty house every so often.

-"Don't worry. My intention is to keep you very busy!"

_Heavens, that sounded even worse_, he thought to himself frustrated. What was with him and double entrée sentences today? He was behaving like a hormonally challenged teen all over.

-"I mean, I have a great PC game that will keep our wits busy for hours, that's what I meant!"

-"Ryo, whatever you plan for us, I'll be okay with it. See you tomorrow love."

A "bye, Ami" was all he could mutter. A sudden bolt of electricity ran over his spine. Had she really said what he heard or had he imagined the sexy, sultry tone she used? Maybe it was just his overly tired state of his mind and body or just his imagination gone awry. But whether was real or just imagined, he admitted, it felt good, really good. Allowing the warm sensation that still lingered wash over him, he threw himself on the futon again.

-"Geez, I really need to take it easy." Five minutes later, Ryo surrendered to a deep sleep wishing for pleasant dreams. He did not he knew he was about to get much more that he had wished for.

* * *

_I don't care about tomorrow_

_I've given up on yesterday_

_Here and now is all that matters_

_Right here with you is where I'll stay_

**_The Silver Millennium, Princess Ami's royal quarters_**

_Earth ambassador Gregory Urawa fought to understand clearly the expression on his shatranj partner's azure eyes. Her composure was as usual regal and serene but he could swear that tempestuous emotions were brewing inside. She tapped the pawn with an elegant finger, pensively reflecting her next move. The exquisite set carved set in dark and light hues of blue that she had requested the best palace artisans to make was indeed beautiful, as he had anticipated by her enthusiastic and very accurate description. She had been raving about it for a good while but due to the recent events they hadn't had the chance to try it after she had become quite good at the Earth game he had taught her._

_She seems really out of it today. She should have already beaten me by now, he reflected at the unusual lack of interest she displayed. It was really strange, considering that she had invited him to keep her company at the absence of the King and Queen of Mercury and General Zoicite, all summoned by the Moon Kingdom to tackle the ever-growing rebellion at Earth. She had requested permission to go since it was a topic that concerned a future ruler of Mercury but her enthusiasm had received the harsh and firm negative of her future consort Zoicite, stating that her presence was not required. It seemed she was still deeply hurt by General Zoicite's answer. She prided herself in being very aware of everything related to her country and subjects, so he imagined she hadn't taken his negative too lightly._

_-"Princess, your move," he said softly._

_-"Oh, sorry, Dr. Urawa. I was a bit distracted that's all. I'm really sorry this match hasn't turned out to be as exciting as our previous games but I'll admit something has been bothering me a bit."_

_That sounds like an understatement, he told himself astounded. His instinct could perceive that something else was the real culprit of her somber mood._

_-"Excuse me if may sound that I'm exceeding the confidence you have bestowed upon me but may I ask what it is troubling you? I know you are upset about being left behind and all but I think I know you better to realize there's more than you have told me."_

_Ami lifted her eyes and offered a small smile. -"Doctor, I have underestimated you. Your sense of perception of people's moods is truly insightful."_

_-"Please princess, you can call me by my given name. I would rather drop all formalisms if you allow it, at least when we're not in official business."_

_-"Okay, doc...I mean Gregory and could you do the same? Our friendship doesn't need the use of any titles."_

_-"Ami, I really want to make myself useful and you seem that you could really use a sympathetic ear to let out some of those worries out."_

_Suddenly, her smile vanished and a grim expression took over her features. A slight nervousness overcame her. She seemed to be debating whether to trust him or not._

_-"Gregory, I'm not sure if I should be saying this to you. I mean, it is perfectly normal to have expected it..._

_The deep embarrassment in her face froze him on place. Whatever was bothering her wasn't a small issue at all. He was now seriously worried. He brought his chair beside hers and cupped her hand with his._

_-"Ami, you know you can trust me. Go on, please."_

_Ami gripped his hand but avoided making eye contact. His free arm went over his shoulders. The warmth of his closeness seemed to comfort her and he perceived the deep breath she caught before continuing._

_-"It was Zoicite. We had an argument two days ago. I had told him I wanted to go to the Moon Kingdom but he told me blatantly that I had no business there. I was upset by this of course but I opted to avoid more confrontations over this but then, he tried, he tried to..."_

_Her voice broke and her head hung even lower as her cheeks were now colored bright red. Gregory lifted her chin and looked deeply to her eyes, moist now, fighting to contain a stream of tears from escaping. He held her firmer now and his dark eyes beckoned her to trust him._

_-"He wanted me to sleep with him. He said that he was on his right to do so because he was about to become my husband and that I should be getting used to sharing not only the throne but my bed as well with him. And I refused him, I practically threw him out of the room and I know he didn't take it well at all because he was still angry at me when he left. And I know he's right, he's my fiancée and future husband after all and I shouldn't be scandalized at the notion but I just can't..."_

_-"You don't have to apologize. Nobody can force you to do something you don't feel like doing."_

_-"You don't understand. I thought I could do it, that I could forsake my heart and somehow learn to love him but so far I've failed miserably. I have realized that as long my heart belongs to someone else I would never be able to love him or anybody else. I've deceived no one but myself with this."_

_-"Ami, please don't do this to yourself. We cannot fight against fate. You've done the right thing. You are the heiress of Mercury and sacrifices are expected from someone in your position." The words sounded bitter and empty but he knew she had to come back to her senses._

_-"Have I really done the right thing? Can you look at my in the eyes and tell me that, that I should just stop loving you like if it was as easy as erasing your name from my heart and writing down his instead? Rory, look at me and tell me you don't love me anymore!"_

_He knew that the only way to deliver her from this heartache was to tell her that he didn't love her even if it was a lie. He couldn't stand watching her in this miserable state and it was all his fault. He wanted to free her from this unhealthy emotion, so she could gain her happiness. Even if it meant for him living in misery it was a fair trade. Slowly, gathering all his inner strength, he lifted his head and stared deeply at her sad, blue eyes._

_-"I, I..." The words choked on his throat as he struggled to bring them out._

_Tears slipped slowly down her soft cheek and he knew she was expecting the words that would pierce her heart and liberate her from this unnecessary burden._

_-"Ami, I..."_

_-"Please don't lie to me Rory..."_

_-"Gods, I can't do this. You know I love you with all my might but what good comes out of this? Nothing! I'm just an obstacle to you."_

_The tears kept falling down her face and now she was weeping. With his heart wrenched, he took her into his arms, wishing for a better way to end this._

_-"Ami please, don't cry, I can't stand seeing you sad..."_

_She looked at him as he gently wiped out the tears with his fingertips. His eyes mirrored the same struggle she had been fighting since that fateful night at the engagement ball. Feelings did not have to make sense she had understood sadly and the heart could not be ruled by the mind. There was nothing she could do. Nothing but accept the truth. Understanding this, she spoke the words at her heart._

_-"Rory, I love you."_

_His resolve melted away with the honesty those words possessed. He couldn't play this cruel charade anymore. He just could not push her away from him. The turmoil of emotions inside stormed out like a weakened dam giving up to the force of the tide. An almost primal sense of possessiveness overcame him and suddenly his lips met her, tender first, then demanding. The sweet taste of her lips, her eager response to his caress brought an urge to have more of her, to never let go. All rational thoughts vacated his mind and all that remained was the tantalizing awareness of her soft body so close against his and the taste of her kisses sweet as ambrosia, lingering in his mouth, filling his senses._

_Unaware of his own acts, he scooped her up in his arms, his lips never leaving hers as he slowly brought her down to her bed. Everything he had held up inside seemed to be pouring out, his mind clouded by a haze of passion and need. As Gregory kept exploring the pale column of her neck with his lips, the sultry cadence of her voice on his ear whispering his name somehow brought a beam of clarity. He lifted his head to find her eyes reflecting the same passion he felt. Her breath was coming in raged gasps and her lips were swollen. She had never looked so tempting and alluring, he realized. He had to reign in the impulse to forget all and just make her his but he had to regain control while he still could._

_-"I shouldn't be doing this..."- whispered Gregory almost breathlessly._

_-"Please...!" The supplicant tone of her voice tore at the self-control he furiously held on himself._

_Ami framed his face with her hands, her fingers following the contours of his cheeks and jaw. _

_-"Rory, I want the man I love to be my first. I want to treasure these memories and hold on to them when we are apart. Even if it is for a brief time, let me live and express my love for you." As if to accentuate her words, the elegant engagement ring that had been perched on her left hand the night of her engagement came to rest on a nearby night desk._

_A smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth. He caressed the silken tresses of azure hair and nodded, his head lowering touching hers._

_-"Then, let's make this moment last us a lifetime."_

* * *

Ryo woke up startled, his heart beating furiously against his ribcage. His breath came out agitated and a hint of sweat crowned his temples. His eyes went to the LCD display of his alarm clock. The numbers and the fact he was still wearing yesterday's clothes confirmed that he had fallen asleep soundly soon after his brief chat with Ami. As he stretched out, the warm tingle that lingered over his body revealed the rather carnal nature of the dream he had just experienced. It had might have been just a dream, but a very detailed and vivid one. He could swear he could still perceive Ami's fragrance and the taste of her lips. His memory jogged to two nights ago, confirming he had experienced the same vision three days ago, with the same results. It had been a most embarrassing situation facing Ami that morning right after the assault of his unconscious mind to his senses but he had managed to hide it well. 

As he tried to gather his wits between yawns, the answer came like a bright bolt of light that dissipated the darkness of his confusion:

-"A repeat dream, this must be a memory then, just like the other time." - He referred to the series of visions that he had mistaken as precognitions. - "I'm recalling something from the past but..."

But what he had dreamt did not seem to fit in with the scant knowledge of what had taken place back then. Of what he was certain is that he and then Princess Ami had parted ways the night she had been publicly engaged to Zoicite. He had renounced her love and had conformed to remain under Zoicite's service as his scientific advisor while keeping a discreet platonic devotion. However, these latest visions showed a much different version of the tale and what he had remembered was anything but platonic. His face paled as the pieces kept coming together, shading light to an unexpected turn in his story.

-"An affair? Ami and I were lovers while she was still engaged?" His voice reflected the surprise such a revelation implied. Somehow, the notion of correct, ever-tempered Ami and he engaging in something as torrid as that was completely foreign to him. His sweet Ami, who was the most moral and modest person he knew falling for something so scandalous and dangerous as betraying her fiancée and willingly becoming part of a triangle, was too far-fetched to even imagine. But the whole idea did seem very romantic indeed and the circumstances were very different then, he admitted. It seemed like a desperate thing to do, but being condemned to live a life of deception and a loveless marriage could drive even the most logical individual to act out of character. It seemed this was the case.

A new feeling, something he understood came from the past resurfaced stronger. Guilt, as if he had broken a vow of loyalty. And there was something else: the excruciating pain of finding true happiness just to have it taken away much too soon. He knew had pledged loyalty and trust to Zoicite, his superior during the Silver Millennium. That trust had been obviously betrayed by his acts. The fact that his ambition for the throne and for power without concern for anyone's feelings but his own had provoked the whole mess to begin with did nothing to alleviate the glum feeling that seemed to be logged inside from times gone by. What they had done was still wrong and the feeling he understood had been dormant within him came back to the surface. His regained memories had served to explain it all.

Could these mixtures of feelings explain then the awkward and uneasy sentiments he experienced sometimes when he was alone with Ami? It had been a very embarrassing and frustrating issue the fact that for unexplained reasons, he could never feel completely at ease with her and it seemed she had the same problem. Their mutual attempts to take their relationship to a more intimate level had resulted in utter failure. It wasn't for lack or desire or enthusiasm but somehow, something on their psyche triggered the nervous response that canceled their intentions. It drove him crazy and he knew she wasn't in a better state either. He wanted her like he had never had wanted anyone else but was unable to enjoy the glory of making love to his beloved. Somehow this emotional distress seemed caused by reasons far beyond stress or paralyzing shyness. Could it be that the fear of making the same errors of the past provoked that response?

-"Maybe Zoicite cursed us for our deception," he murmured sarcastically. Although the notion sounded slightly ridiculous, it wasn't amusing in the least.

-"Ami! I wonder if she's remembering this too." He secretly hoped that by figuring out what the memories had to do with their present "inconvenience", they might be able to relive the more pleasant ones. It seemed quite obvious they did not have any problems in the past, so there had to be a way out of this. The notion of reliving the more passionate portion of his recently acquired memories brought an impish grin to his face.

On another part of the Toudai campus dorms, Mizuno Ami woke up with the sensation that her cheeks were positively burning. It seemed that her face wasn't the only part of her body that felt heated up that morning. She checked the book she had been reading before she had felt asleep. The cover of the heavy tome read: 'Basic principles of Neurology._' No, this material could never inspire the "stimulating" content of what I've just dreamt. _She wondered if the dream was a reflection of the "situation" Ryo and she were facing. Another wave of beet-red blush overcame her.

-"I shouldn't be so preoccupied with this! I love him and I know we'll work this out" she told herself, trying to brush aside the issue. Somehow, the part of her brain that had come up with this answer had been severely mocked by the rest of it.

-"I shouldn't feel so worked out with all this." Still, even her logical mind couldn't deny the fact that it was more than a minor "inconvenience." Their relationship had been so unorthodox since the beginning that she supposed this was yet another consequence of the many years they spent trying to deny their mutual feelings. The strident ring of her telephone served to awake her completely and pull her out of the issue momentarily.

-"Yes?"

-"Ami, sorry I've woke you up but I think we need to talk!"

-"Ryo? Are you okay?"

-"I'm fine but I think we need to discuss some things. Ami, have you had any "unusual" dreams lately?"

The sudden heat wave that ran through her spine at the mental image of the dream answered without words. Clearing her throat, she rushed to answer as she struggled to regain her composure.

-"What do you mean by "unusual?"

Ryo caught the hesitance in her tone and understood well. Still, he needed to be sure it had been the same events so he provided an account of his dream. With her mouth agape, she heard Ryo make a detailed account of her dream. The chess game, the fight with Zoicite, their night together, he mentioned it all.

-"But I don't think that couldn't been possible. I mean, I was engaged then although we never did marry because Beryl's invasion happened soon after and we...well, I don't need to remind you of that part."

Their death. The world she had known then ended in death and destruction brought by Beryl and the hatred she instigated on the earthlings towards the Moon Kingdom. He had been one of the few that had been convinced the Moon Kingdom wasn't a threat at all for Earth and that Beryl was lying. Like Endymion and many others, he also had paid the ultimate price for opposing the invaders.

-"I know, but it seems that between your engagement and the invasion this happened and I feel there's still more to this tale. I've got to hang up, I'm late for class but until I get with you later, try to remember. There are still missing pieces to this story and I know this somehow relate to us in the present."

-"How?"

-"I'll let you in my theory later. Love ya!"

-"Bye" Ami wondered what he could be theorizing out of this. But he was right on one thing. She needed to know the whole story, although the idea of an affair wasn't sounding so bad. For someone who was considered sometimes too good for her own good, almost borderline boring, such a story served indeed to add some color to her profile. It also provided hopes that her "little inconvenience" with Ryo was something fleeting after all. Things seemed to work pleasantly well in the past, she admitted as another shade of red colored her face. At least she knew she could lay the Freudian theories to rest.

-"An affair," she repeated with a mischievous grin. "Usagi-chan and the girls will surely flip over this one!"

* * *

**_The Silver Millennium_, _Kingdom of Mercury's Royal Palace_**

_Annie ran through the long corridors of the palace looking for her mistress. She had been the princess's most esteemed confidant aside her royal friends and of course, Dr. Gregory Urawa. She had thanked the stars for his arrival, for the mood and behavior of her mistress had improved noticeably. Long years in Ami's service had given her a great insight on her and she could see clearly that she had accepted Zoicite only to please her parents and for the good of her kingdom. She had done the impossible to protect her because she was the only who knew that the young scientist had spent the last evenings at her highness's quarters while her fiancée was away. But this was a very dangerous game. It could damage her reputation beyond repair, not to mention trigger Zoicite's well-known temper._

_At last she found her mistress at the royal library. Her clear laughter broke the almost solemn silence of the palace halls. It had been a while since she remembered Ami laughing so wholeheartedly. Dr. Urawa was sitting on the floor surrounded by books, his face covered by a theater mask while the princess was sitting down in chair facing him, giggling at his vain attempts of acting up the passages he was reading out loud._

_-"Dear Rory, you have many talents, but acting is certainly not one of them."_

_-"Ugh, tough crowd, but it is said that practice can create perfection."_

_-"Then you need a lot of practice!" she replied chuckling at his mock expression of despair._

_-"Your highness..." The sight of Annie startled the princess. Ami had granted her the day off but by some reason she had decided to stay._

_-"Annie, are you still here? I thought you were going to spend the day with your parents."_

_-"Princess, this is very important. I need to talk to you in private."_

_Gregory noticed the nervous demeanor of the girl. She was usually very kind and of bright disposition but something seemed to be bothering her. Ami's expression suddenly mimicked Annie's. Something was definitely not right._

_-"Is everything all right dear?"_

_-"Rory, he knows."_

_-"He? You do not mean...oh gods, it can't be!" The terrified expression she had seemed to confirm his worst fears. Zoicite had found out about them._

_-"But how?" the dark haired scientist asked, still trying to make sense out the news._

_-"It seems that I have more enemies than I had thought possible here." Ami replied somberly. "Annie overhead a conversation between another servant and some of his guards and they had already sent a messenger to the Moon Kingdom. Rory, you need to leave Mercury as soon as possible."_

_-"I refuse to leave you, not if you have to face his wrath alone."_

_-"He will kill you, don't you understand?" she said, almost on the verge of tears._

_-"He might to hurt you too...or worse." Rory was very aware of the cruel depths his superior was capable of sinking when scorned._

_-"Listen to me." Ami's fears vanished as the well-known levelheaded princess sprang back into action. "You'll leave this very afternoon to the Moon Kingdom."_

_-"But..."_

_-"Rory, I will break the engagement. I know this will be a scandal and father will never forgive me but I can't go on like this. I will meet you there. Look for Royal Counselor Luna and tell her you come sent by me. You will have royal protection from then on and Zoicite will be unable to harm you."_

_-"Ami..."_

_She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. A hopeful smile illuminated her face as her hands gripped tightly his._

_-"Wait for me. We'll meet again."  
_

* * *

Ami's memories seemed to have been stirred up since her cryptic morning conversation with Ryo. This last episode served to clarify what had happened so long ago and she felt very proud of herself in the past. Her steadfast resolution to challenge all conventions and fight for her love were nothing short of daring, a trait few realized she could show in the most testing times. 

-"Ami-chan!" The sight of her tall friend brought Ami from her reverie.

-"Makoto, glad you could make it."

-"The feeling is mutual Ami-chan. Cooking classes are fun but I miss you guys. How's college treating you lately?"

-"I'm surviving."

-"Ever the modest one. I bet you are top of the class already."

-"Top ten but I'm closing in."

-"I knew it! And where's Ryo-kun? He must not be too far away."

-"He'll be picking me up later to take mom to the airport and later we'll try to go to a Tech Expo."

-"You guys really pick the least romantic settings for your dates, huh?"

-"Very funny. We happen to enjoy ourselves very much."

-"I'm glad to hear that." There was a slight tone of mischief on her words.

-"I didn't mean that!" Ami stammered as a faint tone of pink colored her cheeks.

Makoto smiled playfully. _Some things never change_, she thought to herself amused.

-"I know that you've invited me for lunch to discuss something aside your odd choice of dates. I'm all ears."

-"Mako-chan, do you remember anything about our last days during the Silver Millennium?"

-"Well, not really, just very faint memories. Why you ask?"

-"I've been remembering a lot lately, a lot of very surprising things about myself."

-"Really? Spit it out. Judging by your expression I bet it is good."

Two strawberry sherbets later, Makoto was left indeed stunned and very amused. Who would have thought that shy Ami had the guts to practically cheat on her fiancée for her true love? Sounded more like the plot of a soap opera than actual events. It seemed the past kept very fascinating tales yet to be told about their previous lives. If this was Ami's, she couldn't wait to know Minako-chan's!

A familiar figure jogged towards them. Ryo seemed to have run a long distance judging by the sweat drops on his forehead and his agitated state. Trying to catch his breath, he lifted a hand and signaled towards the remnants of Ami's sherbet. She nodded, as both girls expression looked at him quizzically while he proceeded to drink down the contents of the cold, tall glass. The glass went back to the table, completely empty and he sighted loudly.

-"Ah, that feels much better. Makoto-san, I'm sorry for intruding like this but I'm afraid if we do not hurry up Mizuno-san will miss her plane to California."

-"But Ryo, Mom hasn't told me of any changes in her schedule...wait, is this one of your precognitions?"

-"Yes. An car accident will create an awful traffic jam for hours on the highway towards the airport so we better hurry before we're stuck in the middle of it."

-"Mako-chan, I'm sorry..." Ami said apologetically, fishing for the cell phone in her purse.

-"That's okay, if you guys don't mind, I can drop by at your mom's place during the weekend and join the house-sitting bliss. Are you sure you are not taking the new convertible for a ride?" -"Mom will positively kill me if I even dare to touch it Makoto."

-"Aww, for someone who lead such an exciting life in the past you truly have become quite boring."

Ryo stared at Makoto who in turn giggled nervously.

-"Oops, my bad, but I was bound to find out on my own eventually once I regained my memories. But I bet Usagi would have extracted all the juicy details from Ami-chan by then!"

Ryo and Ami sigh in unison, faces turning equal shades of red.

* * *

With the traffic jam avoided, the mission to leave Dr. Mizuno was a complete success. As expected, she had taken the time prior departure to specify the things she expected to be taken care of while she was away. Mail, plants, bills, all were laid out in detailed instructions worth of the bright scientist she was. A special part of the briefing had been dedicated to "the toy", although much to their surprise, she had given a specific order to have the car warmed up at least weekly. Makoto might get her ride after all, Ami thought wistfully. After that, the couple hurried to catch up with the planned part of their Friday. The visit to the Tech Expo had turned out better than expected. Ryo came out with new nifty gadgets for his PDA while Ami had been practically glued to the presentation what new technologies like nanobots would do to improve the field of medicine. She had engaged in quite a lengthy chat with the researchers and they had expressed genuine interest in counting on her collaboration after she finished her degree. They found the insight she had for a freshman student quite remarkable and even invited her to submit her ideas through e-mail. 

Ryo maneuvered his car out of the centric streets of the tech district of Tokyo to Juuban. All the excitement had rendered Ami in a state of relaxed slumber. Her head fell over Ryo's shoulder and she seemed to be very comfortable. The slight movement in her eyelids seemed to indicate she was having a dream. He brought an arm around her shoulders and held her tightly.

-"Sweet dreams, Ami-chan."

* * *

Ami came out of her sleep gasping. Another vision from the past had returned in her sleep. Like the others, this memory had been relived in painstaking detail. Her nose could still perceive the smell of smoke and blood, and her ears reverberated with the screams and cries of the fallen. Her head throbbed, her body apparently reassuring her that she was still alive. She hated it, having to remember how it all had ended. Nobody should remember how they died. _Of course, people seldom came back from death_, she realized. 

Her ideas more in order now, she noticed that she was in her room at her Mom's apartment. _How did I get here?_ she wondered, since the last thing she remembered was having fallen asleep on their way back to Juuban. Then she noticed a familiar and very comforting warmth engulfing her and strong, protective arms that went around her waist holding her firmly. Beside her, Ryo was sleeping soundly beside her. Evidently, not wanting to disturb her when they arrived, he had brought her to her room. She smiled. Even in her sleep, his nearness had provided comfort through the nightmarish images of the last hours of the Moon Kingdom. She realized that the last piece to her puzzle had been finally revealed. Watching him in silence, she thought: "I'm glad that you are here again." Her fingers brushed against his forehead, caressing the dark strands of hair that fell in disarray. The feathery touch made him stir slightly and instinctively moved closer. Smiling, she brushed her lips against his, eager to have proof he was alive and in he arms. The kiss was soft yet insistent. Overwhelmed by the warm sensation over his lips, Ryo sighted and answered the caress, glad of being awoken in such a pleasant way.

-"Mmm…," he murmured as they separated. "I could really get used to this."

-"I sincerely hope so...I'm so glad you're okay."

-"Why shouldn't I? Wait, does that have anything to do with what you dreamed? You seemed rather agitated."

-"Something like that. Actually, I think I know how our story ended back then. How about we get some tea and I let you in on the details?"

* * *

_ And if I should die tomorrow_

_I'd go down with a smile on my face_

_ I thank God I've ever known you_

_I fall down on my knees_

_For all the love we've made_

_**The Silver Millennium, the Moon Kingdom** _

_The palace grounds surrounding the Moon Kingdom were now almost unrecognizable. Imposing buildings and elegant gardens laid now reduced to mere ruble under the path of destruction of the invaders. Ami looked at the remains of the former relaxing gardens with deep sorrow. She treasured so many memories of herself in happier times with Princess Serenity on these very grounds. She knew just how much Princess Serenity loved watching the serene beauty of the royal gardens from the palace and how many times she had sneaked out to meet with Prince Endymion. Memories of better times that seemed to go and never return, vanishing and spreading into nothing with the columns of thick, grayish smoke that were left in their place._

_She had been summoned now as one of Princess Serenity chosen guards, the legendary Sailor Senshi, protectors of the heiress of the kingdom of the Moon. Her duty: defend the princess at all costs and that's what she intended to do. Makoto, Rei and Minako were already on their positions, holding the invaders at bay, but they could never have anticipated the hordes of earthlings Beryl had managed to brainwash. Their task seemed daunting but they had to try. Her mind wandered for an instant to her beloved Gregory. Luna had confirmed his safe arrival and she held that as a small comfort amidst the hard task now at hand. She knew the palace was about to be run over by Beryl's minions if they didn't stop them._

_Sadly, Zoicite's treason had come as a half surprise. She had harbored thoughts that he would be able to resist Beryl's lies but like the rest of the generals, he had fallen prey to his own weaknesses and ambitions. Suddenly, long reddish tresses and a gray military uniform caught her attention. Zoicite was locked in fierce battle with a man. The duel was intense and the General looked enraged, determined to beat the man who fought him. The identity of the opponent was made clear when he turned around, as the blade of the Earth General had barely missed its mark by a hair._

_-"Gregory!" She rushed towards them. "Hold on, I'm on my way" she thought as she willed her legs to speed up. As she approached the fight, their loud voices could be heard between clashes of metal against metal._

_-"I'm glad my men did not find you before I did. I will enjoy punishing you myself, you traitor. I gave you my trust and you deceived me with my fiancée behind my back!" spewed Zoicite angrily._

_-"You are the deceiver Zoicite. Why are you attacking the Moon Kingdom? You know very well they mean no harm to us Earthlings" replied his former ambassador, trying to instill some reason to the madness that had possessed him._

_-"Simple Rory, power, more power than a simple man like you could fathom to acquire." The cold resolve in his eyes extinguished all shreds of hope that Gregory had harbored. The Zoicite he knew and served was gone._

_-"But why her?" Pain flickered in his eyes, hurt by his superior's doublecross._

_He understood Zoicite menaced to kill him and raid the Moon Kingdom but still admitted that he had indeed behaved in treason too. The furious voice of the Earth General snapped his attention back to his present peril._

_-"Why not? I've developed a liking for the sweet princess and the knowledge that Mercury treasures might lead us to the secrets of the Moon Kingdom. Don't you see? With their powers we could be gods on Earth! Now, allow me to kill you quickly so I can go on with the conquest!"_

_-"Never! I will never allow it!"_

_-"You are a pathetic fool Rory. You know very well you are no match for me and I've grown tired of playing. Now die!" Zoicite's sword gleamed a threat as it rushed towards Gregory. The ambassador managed to deflect the blow but the impact was so brutal he was practically hurled to the ground. Zoicite took advantage of the opening and the blade cut Gregory's chest, drawing blood. Gregory winced._

_-"Zoicite, please stop!" Sailor Mercury shrieked._

_-"So, my two-timer fiancée comes to rescue her lover and in her Senshi identity. How romantic," the General remarked, sneering. "I plan to spare your life because you're more useful to me alive, but if you dare to intervene once more, my benevolent mood might dissipate! Out of my way!"_

_Before she could react, his arm connected with her face, bringing her down violently. Rory regained his footing as a haze of red anger clouded his better judgment._

_-"You bastard, you will never touch her again."_

_-"On the contrary, it will be you who will never lay a hand on her again!"_

_Anticipating his move, Zoicite deftly avoided the dark haired man's strike and before Rory could counterattack, the sword embedded deep in his left ribcage. As the Earth General retrieved the blood-tainted blade, Gregory's body slumped heavily to the ground._

_-"Rory!"_

_-"Princess, I believe you and I have unfinished business..." A lecherous glance appeared on his eyes. Sailor Mercury struggled to evade his grip trying to reach Gregory but Zoicite finally grabbed her by the arm. She replied with a slap to his face._

_-"You'll regret that!" he said as he caressed his stinging cheek. As he readied himself for an attack, a voice weak but determined yelled behind him._

_-"You are not done with me yet, Zoicite," the abassador said between clenched teeth. Gregory's face looked ashen; his hair was damp with sweat and his free arm held his injured side tightly, but he was again on his feet. Blood slipped down his side dampening his clothes. Zoicite stared at him impressed by his fighting spirit._

_-"You are tougher than I had given you credit for" the General conceded. -"It surely will be a pleasure to defeat you. You've been a worthy opponent."_

_Gregory simply lifted his sword, waiting patiently for his former superior to make the first move. Zoicite rushed almost carelessly, overconfident by his challenger's rather pitiful state. However, a second air seemed to have strengthened the young scientist, as he dodged and parried every savage attack. Then, in a fateful instant of lowered guard, Gregory's weapon pierced through the General's chest. Flabbergasted, watching as the steel withdrew leaving a crimson trail over his uniform, Zoicite fell to his knees. His eyes stared at his former advisor still unable to believe what had happened._

_-"I, I'm sorry Zoicite, but I would have never allowed you to hurt her." The sword hit the ground with a metallic sound as Rory's legs gave up on him, his limp body swiftly falling to the cool soil. He felt his sight dim as darkness seemed to cover all with its shroud. The warm hands of Sailor Mercury cradling his head haunted the grip of death on him for an instant._

_-"Ami? I never doubted that you would come to me as promised, but I'm afraid we will not be able to see any more sunrises." The words came out between labored breathing._

_-"Rory don't talk, save your energy. I'll get you out of here," she replied between loud sobs._

_A weakened hand lifted to caress the supple cheek, dampened with tears. -"I'm afraid it's too late for me. In the end, destiny has forced us apart but I know we'll be together again. I promise."_

_-"Don't leave me!"_

_-"Don't cry, my love, I hate to see your beautiful eyes dimmed with tears." A weak smile curved on his lips. "I love you." As he said these words, his hand on her face slipped down as the last breath left his battered body._

_Amidst the savage sounds of the battlefield, the cries of the princess of Mercury pierced the hearts of those who managed to hear them. Sadly, she wasn't the only princess who would shed tears for her lost love that day. Sailor Mercury stood up heartbroken, an empty feeling inside her soul. As she forced her feet to walk away, Zoicite's voice startled her. The former General was lying on the ground. The madness that had shrouded his mind seemed to have vanished._

_-"Ami..." Zoicite muttered weakly. -"What have I done? I've been a fool and I have killed a loyal subject, a friend and all for nothing. I've been blinded by lies and deception and I have received my deserved punishment. Ami, promise me you will tell him he's forgiven. You were never mine but I was too stubborn and vain to recognize it. It was I who was in your way."_

_-"I'm afraid we're too late for that. He's gone, "Ami said bitterly._

_Zoicite stood silence for a moment. His eyes turned supplicant towards the Princess of Mercury._

_-"I don't have the right to ask you this, but for better times sake and for the true affection I always had for you, would you have it in your heart to forgive me?"_

_She was in pain, more pain she thought it was possible to feel, more than she believed a sane person could endure before going insane. She wasn't able to hate, as much as she wished for it, she just couldn't. Kneeling beside Zoicite, she held his hand as she said softly:_

_-"I forgive you." He looked relieved, as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Quietly, he closed his eyes as his life slipped away. Ami turned around, leaving behind the two men that had meant so much to her. As tears streamed down, Sailor Mercury brought her steps back towards the palace. She had the grim feeling that there was more tragedy left to unravel today.  
_

* * *

Ami's voice choked. The emotional tale had brought tears to her eyes. It had been so hard to see Ryo die in her arms, to witness Zoicite's pained confession. No wonder those memories had locked themselves up for so long, for they brought images of pain and loss all over. She sighed loudly, as she tried to calm down. Ryo had remained silent, his eyes lost in his own visions of his last hours, still absorbing the astounding revelation of Zoicite's petition. 

-"So he forgave me before he died?"

-"Yes. It was so sad that he had to come to his senses that way."

-"I wish you hadn't had to remember all this. I can't imagine what you have been through."

-"It's all right. It has been sort of a catharsis. Now I'm ready to call it a night if you don't mind."

-"I agree although..." surprising her, Ryo closed in on her and embraced her tightly, his head almost touching hers.

-"I think forgiveness and the truth have set me free."

-"I don't follow you."

-"I think you will now" he said seductively as his lips went to reach hers. Ami moaned softly as she parted her lips to allow him to deepen the kiss. The tender caress turned passionate as the couple felt an inner peace they had never quite experienced before as they enjoyed the marvelous sensation of their body's warmth spreading to every nerve ending and the tantalizing awareness of their closeness. He broke the kiss as a playful grin materialized on his face.

-"Love, I think the "curse" has been broken..."

Her eyes went wide as she realized what he meant. She chuckled as a shiver of anticipation ran down her spine.

-"Do you think there was such a thing as a curse?"

-"I think our repressed feelings and the tragedy we lived before all got entangled and in a sense manifested themselves in our little "inconvenience" but I have the feeling that it has finally come to an end." His face blushed slightly, a nervous cough lodging in his throat. -"Would you like to find out if..." The words never made it out as a passionate kiss from Ami blocked their way out.

As he tried to recover from the sudden rush of passion from his beloved, she murmured to his ear after nibbling playfully at his earlobe:

-"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

_Everything in this world_

_Every voice in the night_

_Every little thing of beauty_

_Comes shining thru in your eyes_

_And all that is you becomes part of me too_

_'Cause all you do seduces me._

The morning sunrays welcomed back a new day. Urawa Ryo was sitting beside the window peering out, feeling the energy of the morning star lifting his spirits. A bright smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he observed the blue-haired figure that slept peacefully, wrapped up in blue sheets. She moved to her side and after her reaching hand found an empty space, she lifted her head, directing her sleepy glance towards the young man at the window.

-"You're already up...you sure are an early bird."

-"I'm just enjoying the sunrise." Echoes of the past and the present were merging in a splendid reality.

-"So I see." A cute and sexy blush covered her cheeks. "Still debating if this is all a dream?"

The young man stood up and sat beside his lover, his fingers lightly stroking the soft skin of her back. His mouth pressed over her pale neck, leaving a warm trail of kisses before stopping over her ear. His breath came hot, eliciting a low sigh from her lips.

-"No. I already know I'm not dreaming because not even in my dreams I have felt so good."

-"Was it worth the wait?"

-"Every second Ami-chan."

-"I'm glad but I hope it doesn't take us that long next time. A lifetime is much too long."

-"I intend not to repeat the same mistake again love."

Ami laughed as she allowed herself to be taken over by the tides of passion. Wordless vows of eternal love were pledged by the lovers. The chains of guilt and tragedies gone by loosened their hold at last and a new, beautiful future was now being forged, a future filled with hope and love.

_Fin_

**_Glossary:_**

1. Shatranj: Arabic game from where modern chess originates.

2. Toudai: Tokyo University

3. Song lyrics taken from "Seduces Me" by Celine Dion

**_Author's notes (does anybody ever read this?):_**

I would like to point out that I had not planned for a sequel to "Second Chances"" but plot bunnies come from unexpected places and after reading the excellent "Definitions of desire and longing" by Crawlspace and Sailor Doc (and this comes from somebody who's not a big fan of Shoujo-ai), the ideas for this tale were born. The angle of having a love triangle, Ami's unfaithfulness and their little "inconvenience" were a lot of fun. Under apparently serene surface waters there can be some stormy currents moving, and I wanted to apply the same theory to our favorite blue-haired genius.

Special thanks to LaurelRose for proofreading this story and providing me with inspiration with her fics.


End file.
